Rura Penthe inhabitants
List of personnel who inhabited Rura Penthe penal colony, including prison personnel and their prisoners. Named ;22nd century * Jonathan Archer * ;23rd century * James T. Kirk * Martia * Leonard McCoy Unnamed personnel Klingon commandant This commandant was a Klingon of short stature, who was in charge of the penal colony on Rura Penthe in 2293. He welcomed the new prisoners to the colony, including James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy, and demonstrated to them the consequences of failing to comply with the rules – death. It was later revealed to Kirk and McCoy that the commandant was part of the Khitomer conspiracy and was ordered by General to allow them to make an escape attempt so they would appear to have been killed while trying to escape. The commandant captured them escaping as planned, and was about to tell them who wanted them killed before executing them, when they were beamed aboard the . He later contacted Chang, notifying him of their escape, forcing Chang to proceed to Khitomer to intercept any unwelcome guests. ( ) |In the various instances of creating his designs, makeup artist Richard Snell often took it upon himself to establish a backstory for his creations, as he often found the actor fulfilling the role inquiring about why the character's look is a certain way. In this instance the backstory he created for the commandant's was "–you're basically no good anymore to Empire as a true fighter, maybe as a strategist. Now you have this horrible disfiguring scar and even though it's debilitating, you're making it work for you. We're going to make it ooze a little and you're going to use it over your prisoners as a psychological tool because you're using your mind." Snell continues, "I went into a great deal of character development for all the characters I did. The commandant is a little Napoleon. He rules with an iron fist. But in Klingon life, small people don't usually get ahead. Klingons are a huge race, particularly the ones that were used on the ice planet. We used even bigger than normal Klingons; these were the baddest of the bad. These were the guards at the worst prison in the galaxy, holding onto prisoners that were alien and all sort of different capabilities. They were absolutely gigantic, yet their commandant was half their size. How did a man like that get to be in that kind of power and respect given their background? So in terms of makeup, we put a huge scar through his eye and blended off the prosthetic down below the eye. It's a dead eye oozing stuff, and it's just kind of creepy to look at. In my mind, this character knows it. He knows that's it's difficult to look at an eye that has seepage and he puts it right in your face as a psychological tool." (Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI, p. 92-93)| In the IDW comic Star Trek: Nero, Koth was already the commandant at Rura Penthe – and had lost his eye – when Nero was imprisoned there in 2233, and commanded the fleet of 47 ships destroyed by the Narada.}} Klingon guards 1 These two Klingon guards were stationed at Rura Penthe in 2152, and were involved with the handling of the new arrived prisoners, and Jonathan Archer. The first guard used a painstik on Kolos and was promptly attacked by Archer in retaliation. After Archer was subdued, the guard threatened to have Archer spend the night on the surface where no one survives. The second guard shocked Archer with a painstik after Archer had attacked the first guard. ( ) }} Klingon guards 2 These Klingon guards were also stationed on Rura Penthe in 2152 when Jonathan Archer was imprisoned for crimes against the Klingon Empire. ( ) }} Klingon guard in mine This Klingon guard was posted in the mines at Rura Penthe in 2293, when Kirk, McCoy and Martia escaped to the surface. ( ) }} Klingon guards in mine These three Klingon guards were present in the mines of Rura Penthe in 2293. They were eating and drinking at a table while the prisoners were working. ( ) File:Klingon guard rura penthe eating 1.jpg File:Klingon guard eating 2.jpg File:Klingon guard eating 3.jpg Unnamed prisoners Alien prisoners These aliens were prisoners at Rura Penthe in 2293, when Kirk and McCoy were incarcerated there. Many, like Martia, wore furs to remain warm. ( ) and the first five . (The Making of the Trek Films, p. 106)}} File:Alien prisoner rura penthe.jpg|Alien Played by unknown performer File:Alien prisoner rura penthe 2.jpg|Alien Played by unknown performer File:Rura Penthe Blue Green.jpg|Blue-green-skinned alien Played by unknown performer File:Blue Alien Prisoner.jpg|Blue-skinned alien Played by unknown performer File:Rura Penthe Brown Skin Spots.jpg|Brown-skinned with black mottles alien Played by unknown performer File:Bug-Eyed Alien Prisoner.jpg|Bug-eyed alien Played by unknown performer File:Green skinned prisoner rura penthe.jpg|Green-skinned alien Played by unknown performer File:Rura Penthe Tall Head Sharp Brow.jpg|High-brow alien Played by unknown performer File:Rura Penthe Mottled Skin Alien.jpg|Mottled-skin alien Played by unknown performer File:Rura Penthe Red Tear Head 1.jpg|Red-skinned alien Played by unknown performer File:Rura Penthe Red Tear Head 2.jpg|Red-skinned alien Played by unknown performer File:Rura Penthe Tapered Eyes Alien.jpg|Tapered-eyes alien Played by unknown performer File:Feline Rura Penthe prisoner 1.jpg|Felinoid Played by unknown performer File:Feline Rura Penthe prisoner 2.jpg|Felinoid Played by unknown performer File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 1.jpg|Humanoid Played by unknown performer File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 2.jpg|Humanoid Played by unknown performer File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 3.jpg|Humanoid Played by Clint Zehner File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 4.jpg|Humanoid Played by unknown performer File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 5.jpg|Humanoid Played by unknown performer File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 6.jpg|Humanoid Played by unknown performer File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 7.jpg|Humanoid Played by unknown performer File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 8.jpg|Humanoid Played by unknown performer File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 9.jpg|Humanoid Played by unknown performer File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 10.jpg|Humanoid Played by Daryl F. Mallett File:Rura Penthe Colorful Insectoid.jpg|Insectoid Played by unknown performer Behemoth alien This humanoid was noticeably taller and stronger than most. He was incarcerated at Rura Penthe in 2293 and was an acquaintance of Martia. When James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy first arrived at the prison the Behemoth alien seized Kirk, picking him up above head-level and demanding both his "allegiance to the Brotherhood of Aliens" and his coat. Kirk was unable to understand him as his universal translator had been confiscated. The behemoth later backed off at Martia's insistence and Kirk was allowed to keep his outerwear. ( ) Horned alien This humanoid with blue, scaly skin and horns of varying size protruding from his head was imprisoned by the Klingons at Rura Penthe. In 2293, he started a fight with James Kirk, who was able to incapacitate the alien with a kick to both knees, Martia pointed out "not everyone keeps their genitals in the same place." As a gesture of truce, Kirk tells Dr. McCoy to help the creature recover so there won't be any lingering hard feelings. ( ) . "Nicholas Meyer learned the possibilities of the effects and suggested they increase the intensity of the ultraviolet light to communicate pain." It was also indicated that this was "an alien bully who has lost more fights than he's won" ... as "was indicated by having the creature's horns look squashed." (Trek: The Unauthorized Story of the Movies, p. 176)|A portion of the costume, on which the costumer's tag read "Knee Jerk Alien", was sold off at the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. }} Humanoid on surface This humanoid prisoner was brought to the surface of Rura Penthe to demonstrate that no one could survive there. He was barely clothed and frozen within minutes. The commandant told the arriving prisoners, including James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy, that they should work well so they would be treated well, and if they would work badly they would suffer the same fate. ( ) Humanoids in mines These two individuals were imprisoned in Rura Penthe in 2293. They volunteered for work in the mines, along with Kirk, McCoy and Martia. ( ) Klingon prisoner in mine This Klingon was a prisoner on Rura Penthe in 2152. He was present in a mine when Jonathan Archer and his advocate Kolos were brought into the prison. ( ) Klingons in common area These two Klingon prisoner were imprisoned on Rura Penthe, when Kirk and McCoy were also imprisoned there, in 2293. One was an older male who wore ragged clothes, and the second was very tall in stature. ( ) Klingons in mines These two Klingon prisoners were imprisoned in Rura Penthe in 2293. They volunteered for work in the mines, along with Kirk, McCoy and Martia. ( ) Klingon on surface This prisoner froze to death on the surface of Rura Penthe, when he was brought to the surface as punishment in 2293. His corpse was seen by Kirk, McCoy and Maria when they escaped the prison camp. ( ) , p. 44)}} Background information Klingon guards In deleted scenes from , the Klingons captured the Narada after the crashed into it and imprisoned Nero for the next twenty-five years. These Klingon guards wore helmets and thick coats, which costume designer Michael Kaplan respectively modeled on a horseshoe crab and elephant and rhino skin. (Star Trek - The Art of the Film, p. 42) J.J. Abrams said the masks allowed them to avoid selecting Klingons that did or did not have the augment virus. According to him and the producers on the audio commentary for the deleted scenes, the Klingons come up to Nero in large numbers and throw him a chain to cuff himself because they're actually scared of him. Around twenty Klingons were guarding the area the slaves were working. Most of them were armed with rifles and pistols and all of them were wearing helmets and coats. A group of six interrogated FourSquare and then thew some handcuffs to Nero to bring him to his interrogation. Two Klingon guards then escorted Nero through the tunnels of the plant and three were present when the interrogator questioned Nero. Nero later overwhelmed two Klingon guards when they brought him back into his cell. The Klingons in the deleted scenes were played by background performers including Terryl Daluz, Brandon Stacy, Scott Trimble, James D. Weston II, Cole Fritch, and Henry Jenkins and stunt actors T.J. Storm and Troy Brenna. For the wide shot in which the production used child actors, John Alan Bartlebaugh portrayed one of the Klingon guards. File:Klingon guard 1, deleted scene.jpg|''Played by Troy Brenna'' File:Klingon guard 2, deleted scene.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon guard 3, deleted scene.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon guard 4, deleted scene.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon guard 5, deleted scene.jpg|''Played by T.J. Storm'' File:Klingon guard 6, deleted scene.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Klingons yell for Nero.jpg|''Played by unknown actors'' File:Two Klingon guards, deleted scene.jpg|''Played by John Alan Bartlebaugh and an unknown actor'' File:Rura Penthe, Star Trek deleted scene.jpg|Several Klingon guards File:Joel Harlow and T.J. Storm.jpg|T.J. Storm's makeup process Klingon interrogator The Klingon interrogator led the interrogation of Nero after he was brought in by the guards. He presented Nero his writings and drawings and told him he believe Nero is from the future. He also used a Centaurian slug on him. The interrogator was played by actor Victor Garber. Prisoners The deleted scene also included many extras, including creatures that were homages to the Gorn and the M-113 creature. Among the prisoners were background performers Adam Absinthe, Mark Casimir Dyniewicz, Michael Lovern, Sarah Abrams Char, and Michael John Feig. Tad Atkinson portrayed an Amphibian prisoner while Paul A. Brown portrayed the "O Alien". http://archive.is/1EwLS There were also at least three more Romulan prisoners. File:Rura Penthe, Star Trek deleted scene.jpg|Several prisoners in the background File:Rura Penthe prisoners, deleted scene.jpg|Several more prisoners File:Alien Rura Penthe prisoner 1, deleted scene.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien Rura Penthe prisoner 2, deleted scene.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Gorn, deleted scene.jpg|The Gorn in the deleted scene Played by an unknown actor File:Barney Burman's Gorn.jpg|A behind the scenes shot of the Gorn File:Barney Burman's salt vampire.jpg|A behind the scenes shot of the M-113 creature File:Tad Atkinson.jpg|Tad Atkinson behind the scenes FourSquare In a deleted scene, an alien named "4-Square" – who was named because he had four eyes – had kept papers of Nero's plans in his cell and was interrogated by the Klingon guards after when they found them in his cell. This alien was played by actor Tommy Germanovich and his make-up was created by Barney Burman and his company Proteus Make-up FX Team. It was given the name in the Nero, Number Two comic book. Category:Personnel lists Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Klingons Category:Unnamed² species